Zig's real life fairytale
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Zig's a drugdealer and nobody knows. He just started dating Zoë but after a while he gets a crush on his boss Nori but she just sees him as a dealer and not as boyfriend material, and then he gets a shocking plot twist. How is this fairytale going to end?


''Zig!'' I heard the voice of my girlfriend fill the hallway ''Hey Babe'' I grabbed her and spun her around. She laughed and gave me a quick kiss. ''Wanna hang out after school?'' I looked at her ''Sorry babe, I have work'' She smiled ''It's okay, my baby being all worked up'' She had no idea.

The bell rang and some girls took Zoë away ''Bye Zig!'' ''Bye Zoë'' I checked my Phone for messages and saw three missed calls from the same unknown number. Probably N, That was my boss or my dealer it depends on how you want to call it.

Yes, Zigmund Novak was a drug dealer and no-one knew, Specially not Zoë. I called the number back and heard the voice of N my boss. ''What the heck Novak?'' I sighed ''I have school remember?'' I had a small pause and said ''I will come after school'' I heard an annoyed sighed and I could picture the person on the other line roll his eyes. Yeah I haven't met the person yet, but I would today.

''You better or your out'' The Phone started beeping and I knew that the person hung up on me. I walked to my next class and luckily the teacher didn't notice that I was away. ''Novak?'' ''Right here '''I smiled and the other people around me smirked knowing that I got in too late.

After an hour of the most boring lesson ever, it was over thank god. I came across Zoë and gave her a quick peck She turned around not knowing what happened and I winked at her walking to my locker.

I grabbed the books I needed for tomorrow and left the school, going to the place where I was going to meet N, the big boss.

I got there quick since I found a faster way to get there. I waited for about a minute when I saw a crew coming my way. ''You're Novak?'' I heard someone ask ''Yes, are you N?'' I didn't see anybody yet, ''That's me'' I heard a girl voice. A girl voice? Ha a girl was the leader of drug dealers? They're kidding right? I was right, A girl and a couple of guys stopped in front of me. ''Zig Novak'' I stuck my hand out ''Nori'' She shaked my hand. ''You're a girl?'' I smirked ''No I'm a boy, stupid'' She rolled her eyes. ''Having a problem? Cause I am the boss around here and yes I'm a girl'' I smirked ''No problem m'am'' She rolled her eyes again, and for some reason, I kinda liked that. ''Do you have the money?'' One of the guys stepped up and showed his hand meaning that he wanted the money. I stuck my hand in my pocket and grabbed the 500 bucks. She looked impressed. ''Good job newbie, here's your new stash'' Another guy handed me the drugs that I had to sell this month.

''If you have any problems call the number I called you with'' And with those last words they disappeared again. I left with my new stash in a bag and hid it on my usual place, where I also sold at nights.

I got home again and pretended that nothing ever happened. I went upstairs and started my homework until my mom shouted that diner was ready. My mom made spaghetti, my favorite. ''Thanks mom'' ''Your welcome sweetheart'' ha sweetheart, not me. We ate in silence ''Zig are you okay?'' I looked surprised ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' My mother looked worried. ''You've been away so much, and Zoë..'' I turned a bit angry ''There's nothing, you don't have to worry and keep my girlfriend out of this.'' I stood up and brought my plate to the kitchen ''Thanks for dinner'' I went upstairs again still in a little disbelieve of what my mom just said. I finished my homework and snuck out to my dealingspot.

I stood there waiting for my client. After a couple of minutes he arrived ''What up dude'' I smirked and we bumped each others fists. ''Do you have my stuff?'' ''Always'' I smirked and gave the bag to the man in front of me ''Thanks Z'' He gave me the money and left. I smiled and counted the money. 1 Dollar too much, He wouldn't notice. I placed the money in my pocket and looked if there were some other junky's I saw a girl who definitely already had something. ''Hey girl'' I looked around ''Wanna buy some?'' I showed a little bag. The girl answered happily ''Yes! Yay!'' She gave me a 100 bucks and took the bag out of my hand 20 bucks to much. She walked away and I screamed ''Nice working with ya'' I smirked and looked at my Phone, shit I have to get home.

I got home in the hope that my mom didn't find out that I wasn't there. My mom fell asleep on the couch. ''Yes'' I whispered so she wouldn't wake up. I got upstairs and changed into my pyjama's. I checked my Phone for messages and I saw a message from Zoë _''Hey hotstuff, are you okay? I miss ya love youu xo Zoë'' _I smiled.

She's so cute ''_I'm fine I love you to babe, see ya tmrrw x Zig'' _I placed my Phone in the loader, and fell asleep.


End file.
